


Oranges

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Pidge finds out that Shiro is allergic to certain fruits and she/they is/are absolutely delighted and continues to milk it throughout the fic





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Also for @seapancakes!
> 
> And also written on my phone.
> 
> I should stop doing that.

“Get that away from me!” Shiro shouted as he jumped from his seat.

Pidge eyed him with a crooked brow.

“This?” she questioned, holding up the slice of orange that was impaled on her fork.

“Yes that, I’m allergic to citrus,” he took a few steps back.

“Never mind that you shouldn’t be eating oranges with a fork,” Lance began as soon as he’d finished chewing his slice, “we finally obtain a food from Earth and you’re allergic to it?”

“Yes,” Shiro grumbled.

“I’ve never heard of a citrus allergy,” Pidge questioned.

Shiro crossed his arms, “It’s real and it’s very serious.”

“You can’t even have it near you?” she thrusted her fork forward like a spear.

Shiro jumped again and Pidge couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“You’re like a cat!”

“It’s not funny,” he pouted.

~ * ~

Pidge sat in her lion and counted to herself, “Three…two…one…”

“Ahhhhh!”

She bursted out with laughter at Shiro’s scream.

“Ow, my ears,” Hunk commented over the intercom. “Pidge what did you do?”

She tried to answer but couldn’t catch her breath.

“She put an orange in my seat!” Shiro yelled.

“It’s-” she laughed, “it’s just a ball.”

“What?!”

That sent her into a fit of laughter once more.

“It’s not funny,” Shiro scolded.

“Yes it is, citrus allergies aren’t real,” she managed to explain.

~ * ~

Shiro’s eyes opened just a sliver, revealing only a textured orange image before him.

“That’s weird,” he thought before rolling over in his bed and shutting his eyes once more.

Something touched his back.

“Wait-”

His eyes flashed open and he sat straight up.

“Fuck!”

Oranges covered his bed, completely surrounding him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he sprung from his bed.

As his feet touched the floor, he caught sight of Katie rolling around on the ground, clutching her stomach.

“Oh-” she tried to talk, “oh my god.”

“Pidge,” he was starting to get mad.

“You should’ve seen your face,” she pointed and errupted into another fit of laughter.

“You should’ve-”

“Pidge this is not cool.”

“Relax, they’re not real,” she said once she calmed herself down.

Shiro eyed the bed suspiciously.

“It still isn’t funny, my allergy is serious.”

Katie stood up and straightened her clothing out.

“Do you remember the last time you had a reaction?”

“I was four.”

“But do you remember it?”

“Well…no…”

She walked over to his desk where she’d set up some equipment and her laptop.

“How do you know you had a reaction?”

“My parents told me.”

“Mh-hmm. That’s what I thought. After you first mentioned it I did some research and found that it’s an extremely uncommon allergy.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not real.”

“Right, which is why I ran an analysis using your blood,” she brought up a few charts on her screen.“

"How did you get my-”

“Nevermind that,” she waived her hand in the air, “the important part is that they all came back negative.”

“Huh,” he hadn’t expected that. “Why would my parents lie to me?”

“You did mention that your mom hated the smell of citrus,” she shrugged.

He thought about it for a moment.

“Weird. So this entire time you were trying to prove a point?”

She grinned, “Nope I was just messing with you. You should’ve seen your face! Oh wait, you can - and so can everyone else. I filmed it!”

Before he could process her words, she snapped her laptop shut and made a mad dash for the door.

“Katie!!!”


End file.
